


The Fallen Angel

by Ninah



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I swear I'm atheist, Some religious contents, Welcome to my messy mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninah/pseuds/Ninah
Summary: We all wished one day to have a guardian angel watching over us night and day throughout our lives. But there are times when we feel we need it the most. Because we have the capacities to succeed, we think that success will happen immediatly. Unfortunately, this is not the case and we think we need a boost to take off. We are ready to ask, even to beg, that external help appears and accompanies us in this particularly difficult moment until reaching our goal. And sometimes God listens to us and brings us a sign, a person or even an angel.But the angel Michael was perhaps not as angelic.





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative universe where BTOB don't exist.  
> As this is an AU, don't pay attention to the concordance of the members' ages, they can be born years later.  
> Actually, this is a reboot of an old all-OC fic of mine. I made a lot of changes but the main story is the same. 
> 
> 10.04 Happy Michael's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I'm not bashing Eunkwang's visual (I actually find him handsome) nor the popular groups at all, it's just for story purpose >o<"

We all wished one day to have a guardian angel watching over us night and day throughout our lives. But there are times when we feel we need it the most. Because we have the capacities to succeed, we think that success will happen immediatly. Unfortunately, this is not the case and we think we need a boost to take off. We are ready to ask, even to beg, that external help appears and accompanies us in this particularly difficult moment until reaching our goal. And sometimes God listens to us and brings us a sign, a person or even an angel.

***

Eunkwang was a singer with a lot of talent. Of course, he had taken singing lessons when he was young and had perfected himself, but he had an innate talent. However, in a society in which beauty was idealized, the world of entertainment was more favorable to beautiful and attractive young people, despite their limited or even sometimes non-existent talent, and Eunkwang was at a disadvantage. Indeed, he was not what one could call a model of beauty and he was beginning to age. Twenty-six years could look young for the rest of the world, but for the entertainment world, it was getting old. It had been five years since he made his debut as a solo singer but had never experienced the success or popularity he deserved. He said that he would work harder, that he would make more efforts, that he would never give up and his company had never abandoned him either, but now it was going through a bad patch and was beginning to lose hope. It was after an interview with his director who suggested him to change course, to find a more stable job in a company, for example, that he felt despair begin to mount. He didn't want to do anything else, he had no qualification, he had devoted all his life to singing, and it mattered little that he earned much thanks to it or not, he liked to sing on stage and the sensation that it procured him. He wanted to continue and give everything to be recognized if it was the only way for him to stay. These thoughts were the point of honor on the secret pact he just had unconsciously signed. 

Eunkwang was in his training room warming up his voice when suddenly everything turned bright white. He wondered what was going on, putting his arms before his eyes to protect them from the light that was blinding him. When it disappeared, what was in front of Eunkwang's eyes left him stunned. A man had appeared before him. But "man" was not quite the proper term. He wore only a long cream-colored silk fabric, as if he had come directly from ancient Greece, but the most astounding was the pair of large white wings that adorned his back. They were so large that he was sure they could completely cover the man who wore them by folding them over him. Eunkwang thought he must be dreaming and pinched his arm to wake up but the angel was still there staring at him without moving. It had to be a joke or a hidden camera if it was not a dream. He turned his head to look at all the corners of the room, leaned down to look under the piano and under the seats in search of cameras but he found nothing and straightened up to look at the angel. The latter stopped playing statue and advanced towards Eunkwang, who, fearful as he was, jumped and backed away until his legs met the feet of the seat and fell on it, uttering a cry of surprise. The training room door swung open, revealing a female figure, a young idol of the company. 

“Oppa, are you okay? I heard you scream.” The girl asked, looking at him.

"Th… The… There, do you see it?" Eunkwang asked stuttering and pointing in the direction of the apparition. The young idol looked on all sides. 

“No, what?”

“The Angel!”

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he had lost his mind but thought he was making a joke and closed the door behind her saying it was not funny. Eunkwang was stunned. He couldn't be the only one to see him! Or he was hallucinating. But that didn't really reassure him, he was perhaps starting to go mad. For his part, the angel found his reaction comprehensible but amusing and couldn't help but sketch a smile. Then he finally spoke. 

“I'm Michael, your guardian angel. I am here to help you reach your goal: to become a recognized singer.” Then he added, seeing Eunkwang who opened his eyes wide: “Only you can see and hear me.”

“So I'm not crazy?”

Michael nodded, telling him he could be reassured, he was not crazy yet. Eunkwang breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the angel intensely. He asked how he intended to help him because he had not stopped working hard but there was almost no result. A stroke of luck was what he needed. But strokes of luck were actually an help granted by spiritual and higher entities that generally acted without the persons involved being aware of them but there were cases like where a person asks for help and an angel or a demon came to grant him. The people who had been given much more luck than they should have found themselves losing any chance until the end of their lives. A balance was needed to live a healthy life. However, Michael saw that he was beginning to lose Eunkwang in his explanations and summarized, at his convenience, that he would simply give him a little luck without his protégé suffering consequences because he had not received it in excess and because he wasn't a demon. But in spite of that, nothing happened by chance, everything was written. 

The plan began immediately. While Eunkwang continued his rehearsal, with great difficulty since he couldn't forget the presence of the angel who was just looking at him with a weary air as he was singing the same song over and over again, the door opened and a man, who had to be his manager, came in. The latter informed him that he would participate in two variety shows a week after and that he would provide him the main scripts in the coming days. It was a beginning. The variety shows were important to make themselves known because they were watched by a large audience on condition that one is interesting enough and funny to not be edited out. And of the two scripts, one was particularly empty, so he should fit into the conversations as much as possible and give the right reactions. It was nice to watch but sometimes stressful and hard to shoot, not to mention the fact that it took several hours. So he tried to create conversations and situations in his head to prepare himself, in the days that followed, when he had no work. And Michael assured him that everything would be fine. _How could he be sure? He wasn't the one who would be in front of the cameras._

But he knew, simply because he would ensure that everything goes perfectly. He wasn't one to do things halfway and Eunkwang had received these invitations to participate in the shows only because he was there. His mere presence gave a little luck, the rest, he would be the one offering it. He had the power to dissuade and persuade people to do something by speaking in their minds as if it were their thoughts. The image humans made of the little angels and demons who tell them to do two opposing things was not entirely wrong. Angels and demons weren't always acting at the same time, but when they did, it caused a state of confusion in the human being who had to make his own choice. Fortunately, it seemed that no demon was there to thwart Michael's plans for Eunkwang. 

  
  


  
  


The shooting of the first variety show had arrived. Eunkwang was currently in the lodge. He had already donned the outfit his stylist had prepared for him and was in the process of getting his hair done. Anxiety continued to rise as the minutes passed. He put his elbows on the dresser before him, put his hands on his ears to stifle the outside sounds and inspired and exhaled loudly. It was obviously not his first variety show but he still wasn't comfortable. Too many celebrities, which meant that he met some for the first time and others that he had already met but that did not mean they were close, so there was always a bit of discomfort. He envied the idol groups for one thing: the members could stick together, comfort themselves, calm down and share the same joys. When we were alone, we had to experience everything by yourself. Of course, he could always talk to his manager and his staff, but they didn't know what it was like to be in front of the cameras, to be on stage in front of a lot of people, to feel the pressure every moment, to have no private life as observed and judged non-stop. He had wanted it, he didn't complain, but it was hard. 

It was time to go. Eunkwang sighed one last time and headed to the studio with his manager and Michael who was following him all the time. He had learned to ignore it in public. If he looked at him or talked to him when he was the only one to see him, he would have been taken for a madman. So he was just listening to what he said without showing too many reactions but he listened attentively because he trusted him. He had come to guide and help him, and it would have been idiotic of him to refuse the hand that was being handed to him. So he didn't try to contradict him when he told him not to do too much this time. There were currently far too many guests and four MCs. Monopolizing the time of appearance on the screen could be read as rude and as a desperate act, which would have a negative effect on his image. He simply followed the script, spoke when asked, threw a few wordplays here and there, and above all, he tried to not look bored and always display a smile. 

The second show two days later seemed more conducive to take action. With five guests – all solo singers, which was the theme of the episode they were shooting – and a fairly popular show with families, he was more likely to stand out naturally. The shooting began with the MCs talking to each other, presenting the kind of guests they would have today and then asking them to enter. The five singers appeared all smiles on the set, bowing slightly towards the MCs and the cameras and settling on the seats that had been placed at their disposal. They were asked to introduce themselves, starting with the young female singers who already had a fairly significant notoriety, which was another plus because it meant that their fans would watch the show. Then came Eunkwang's turn last. He turned to look at the camera with the red light and  introduced himself as Michael stepped behind one of the MCs: 

“Hello, I'm Seo Eunkwang from Sphere Entertainment. Nice to be with you today.”

“I heard that your next album would come out soon. Would it be possible to hear a bit of it?” 

The host's words had caught him off guard, he didn't expect this question, let alone that he was aware oh his upcoming comeback. Looking at him, he saw that the angel was leaning to his right ear just behind him. He understood that it was him who had made the man talk, and unless he had inquired about it to his agency, there were no other explanations. Eunkwang stammered, silently cleared his throat (he had not warmed his voice beforehand so he hoped it didn't crack) and began to sing a verse of the song he would promote. He couldn't sing more, the song was not out yet. Everybody applauded after he finished singing. He knew that it was merely out of politeness, he had also done it previously with the other guests, it was normal. But he didn't expect one of the two female singers to compliment his voice by saying that she had always appreciated him and said she was looking forward to the release of his new album. Eunkwang thought that it was still Michael's work but he hadn't moved and concluded that she really thought so. It pleased him, he was glad to hear someone compliment the thing he was the most proud of and took the most care of. He thanked her and replied that he also admired her, which was true.

The rest of the shooting was in good spirits for Eunkwang. He was as simple-minded, a simple compliment could brighten his day. And it showed in his way of being. He was casual and made jokes on the spot, he did not even think. Even when the subject of his physical was approached, it didn't disturb him. He knew he wasn't really handsome, but seeing the nasty comments about it on the net wasn't less hurtful. He could sing, it should have been enough when you're a singer, but it was not. And he couldn't stand anymore talking about how he looked. But on that day, he did not know what was happening to him. The euphoria was the master of his body and his mind, and he began to make faces to accentuate his ugliness that plunged the whole plateau into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The purpose of this type of program is to make people laugh and it was clear that he managed to do it hands down. And on top of that, his guardian angel had hardly helped him, which gave him confidence again. He only hoped that responses would be good during the broadcast of the episode on television. 

  
  


  
  


The rest of the week, Eunkwang worked in the studio with producers to record the songs of his new album. Some were more complicated to sing than othersn but Michael didn't fail to compliment him every time, telling him that he had the voice of an angel. Which was ironic since he was one but didn't have a voice as beautiful as his. Nevertheless, praising him allowed Eunkwang to be in a good mood and to increase his self-confidence, which was necessary. He was nonetheless humble and answered that he could still improve and that there were singers even more talented than him in the world. But this didn't disrupt the angel, he agreed that there was always room for improvement. Getting there slowly was the key to success, he shouldn't rush things.

Michael didn't always follow Eunkwang, he might be his guardian angel, he had the right to privacy in his private life. Also, watching him sleep was not interesting either. As a result, he spent the rest of the time putting his magic on the manager or the producers, earning him several other contracts that were welcomed, Eunkwang suffered a lot of lack of exposure from his agency, that's why he wasn't well known to the public. That night, he visited the photographer who would be in charge of the photos of the album and the director of the future clip. The two men would then be inspired to create the best project of their lives so far. Although his goal was not to help them as well, the photos and video will gain so much interest that their creators will become highly solicited.

Once his work was done, Michael flew high, very high in the sky and stopped before he couldn't distinguish the buildings, the streets and even the tiny moving forms that were humans anymore. He liked to observe the life of the city at night. From up there, the lights and street lamps were like several hundreds of stars that were extinguishing and lighting up as if they were born and died indefinitely. It was also quieter and more relaxing for an angel who could hear the prayers of all people within a certain radius of action from his position when he was not in heaven. And the streets did not have the same atmosphere. During the day, they were full of hurried and stressed people. At night there was a strange mixture of cheerfulness caused by the party-goers and fear from the people who went home late in the evening or at night. The night was dangerous. Every night, there were some wrongdoings, but it wasn't Michael's duty to save everyone. If some events were written, he didn't have to intervene. If a person were to die, even if he saved them, they would inevitably die shortly thereafter.

A bright white light burst in the sky coming from the city, like if the light of a lamp had decided to run away, to stop in front of him. When the light faded, it revealed a feminine silhouette with long wavy hair that didn't fly despite the strong wind blowing at this altitude. Her wings were small and short with a pretty rounded shape. She was still a young angel who had come down to earth to prove herself by helping people in difficulty in their daily lives. Michael had seen her once or twice in heaven, but they had never spoken. He wondered why she came to meet him and he didn't have to wait long to get her answer, after she had presented herself under the name of Thea and she apologized for her audacity, she asked the question that seemed to burn her lips:

“Why did you make a pact with a human? Demons tend to accept them because they take their souls in exchange, so they are no longer there to reveal the existence of angels and demons, but for angels it's different because they take nothing in return. Why risking to compromise the secret of our existence?”

Michael thought she had learned her lesson well. Indeed, angels and demons only appeared in the eyes of a human being when the latter signed a contract with one of them. But the angels generally helped humans in the shadows because they had no right to take anything: their lives, their memories, etc. 

“This man needs much more than a stroke of luck. He needs someone who is always there to help and advise him, it was necessary that I appear before him for that.” He lied to her, and the young angel, credulous and who was only seeking to improve herself from a fellow angel much more experienced than she is, immediately believed him.

  
  


  
  


Sphere Entertainment had never made that much publicity for one of its artists, let alone for Eunkwang. There were billboards all over the city and in the subway stations. There were also a lot more articles than usual on the net and the agency had actually paid for his song to be broadcasted fairly regularly on television and be heard by more people. The first two shows that he shot since Michael's arrival had been broadcast shortly before and the reactions were so good that he couldn't get over it and kept reading them every day. He particularly re-read an netizen's publication entitled "This singer is too funny!". Unlike the others, it only talked about him, and he scrolled down automatically to read new comments but first, he was rereading those who had received the most votes:

\- kkkkk I never heard of him before but that man, Eunkwang, is so funny  
\- Wow ! Did the Diva really compliment him? I should try listening to his songs  
\- Urg, he is ugly! Is he really a star with a face like that?!!!  
\- Plz don't look at his visual ㅠㅠ he really has a beautiful voice, you should listen to him  
\- Are you sure he's not a gagman? 

Of course, everything wasn't positive but he wasn't offended. Even if it was not as a singer, these results and those of the recent shows he shot, including a make-up one of which he was a regular guest, allowed him to gain a little more public attention and it a was showhing. Despite that we talked a lot about the photos because of their originality, the physical album had not been sold much more than the previous ones but in digital, his songs had entered for the first time in the Top 100 and directly in the Top 50 in addition. Since they couldn't get over over, at the sight of the results, he and his staff had celebrated it all night. A stupid action as he was going to sing live in one of these popular music shows the next day but they were all great in one way or another. 

Of course, he didn't became a superstar overnight. He didn't want to be one either, he just wanted people to appreciate his voice and his songs. But the fact that two-three people recognized him almost daily in the street seemed unreal to him. That he was asked for an autograph like that, even more. He had only given it before during his autograph sessions to his few loyal fans. And that made him want to surpass himself. As in order to meet his expectations, his agency had found him a new program in the following weeks, but this time, a musical one. It was a duet competition with a non-famous person and the audience in the studio live-voted if they were enjoying the performance. It was a golden opportunity to show what he was capable of. 

Eunkwang met his partner a few days later. He was a rather taciturn piano teacher, the opposite of him, and he joked to himself that he was speaking even less than Michael, which he didn't know was possible. But luckily, he was diligent in everything he did. He was already really good at singing, there was no doubt about it, but perfectionists, they repeated every day, sometimes until midnight, the chosen song that they would interpret on the show. Eunkwang even took advantage of it to give him some lessons to improve his technique. He liked to share his knowledge with others, especially when the students seemed to really enjoy singing as an art and not as a mere hobby. For a moment, he said to himself that he would like to give classes in a professional way, like a job and not a service, one of these days. He had already become better than all his previous singing teachers, whom he had the honor to learn the basics of singing from and techniques as his training progressed, and he didn't doubt that his students could become more talented than him. 

  
  


  
  


Despite their many hours of training, Eunkwang and his partner didn't won the competition. Having lost to only a few points had been quite frustrating but learning that they had been chosen among the other losing duos to come back to sing a new song the following week was comforting. They had caused a stir and rather than articles and publications on his humor, it was publications about his vocal ability we founded then on the web. He was finally starting to be recognized as a singer and this was something satisfying but in a way he wanted more.

“Can you find me something that will make me be recognized by all: young and old, men and women, Koreans and foreigners?” he asked Michael, who was delighted to see him as eager to prove himself to the world.

Some time later, Sphere Entertainment was called to ask if it was possible for Eunkwang to interpret the OST of a drama. But it wasn't any drama. It was the most popular drama of the moment, perhaps even one of the dramas that would still be remembered in ten or twenty years. It was a golden opportunity and they hastened to accept even before seeking the opinion of the person involved, even if there was no chance that he refused.

The song was a difficult and poignant ballad for the sad moments of drama. And Eunkwang interpreted it with so many feelings that one had the impression that he was crying while he was singing and he passed them on to listeners who wanted to cry with him, whether in the drama itself or on streaming sites, youtube or devices of people who had downloaded the song to listen to it regularly. Like all OSTs associated with this drama, the song was a big hit, even reaching the top spot on the largest streaming site of Korea for a few hours after its release. Even if it came only from the popularity of the drama, Eunkwang had been given the title of "Vocal King" from this generation of artists by some journalists, which didn't please certain fans of other artists – idols – who had already received this title but as itsince he wasn't an idol, there were not as many hateful messages as if he had been one. 

  
  


  
  


Eunkwang was now regularly invited to sing at festivals. Even if the majority of the audience was there for others, especially big names, popular idol groups who were singing at the very end to keep the best for the end but most importantly, to make the fans who only came for them stay, almost everyone sang with him when it was his moment to be on stage and he thanked them for that from the bottom of his heart. They knew his songs, sang them with him and encouraged him. For some years, he had begun to lose hope on his career and didn't think it was ever possible to be where he was now. Everything had happened so quickly. He had to thank Michael for everything he had done since he'd come to help him, it was all thanks to him. Then he realized something.

“My career is no longer threatened thanks of you, I was able to establish a name on the music scene. But why do you continue to help me, did not you fulfilled your duty?”

A dark gleam darkened Michael's gaze for a split second. You really had to fix him in the eyes to notice it but Eunkwang, the only one who could see him here, didn't see it.

“Not yet, there is one thing to accomplish.” He replied. Before the questioning look of his protégé, he added: “What is your deepest dream for many years?”

Eunkwang did not need to think long, it was his biggest dream since he started singing, the one for which he repeated so hard, sometimes even a little too much: "To be the best singer." 

Michael smiled and assured him that he would stay by his side until he was recognized as such. He had a plan that he told him, a plan that would be difficult if you weren't really the best of the best, a plan he was sure Eunkwang could succeed. All flattery was good to give. Especially when he announced to him that he would participate in the emission of the masked singers and that he would win. Not just once or twice, not for a few weeks, but months. He should be the King who would stay at that place the longest. Everyone will be amazed, there will be no doubt that he will be considered the best singer. And Eunkwang, the stars full of eyes, agreed. 

He trained harder than ever, twenty-four hours weren't enough, he barely slept, he didn't even realized that he was putting his voice in danger. And after his first victory on the show, he was afraid of losing his title after arriving where few candidates had managed to reach. He had only one song to sing every two episodes now, but it was out of the question to lose. It didn't matter if it was an ambitious goal, he was ready to do anything because he trusted Michael to make him do what was best for him. 

After several consecutive victories, the words of the King ( "They sing well, but I would be the only winner", "He can't beat me", etc.), requested by producers only to entertain the public, gradually became sincere. He hated himself when he had this kind of thoughts but he could not ignore the fire inside his body shouting that he was the best. 

  
  


  
  


They, Eunkwang and Michael, because he had been with him for so long now that he thought they were a team, had achieved the goal of being the King who kept his title the longest in history. Eunkwang was the King for 11 generations already, it had been more than five months. He released a new album that was a hit digitally in the mean time. Even though his identity was always secret, many had made the connection between their voices and had begun to support him. 

We were now in the winter and the air was dry and cold. Despite the opposition of his manager, Eunkwang continued to repeat tirelessly from morning to night. He used to take breaks where he took the opportunity to play video games, one of his favorite pastimes, but they became increasingly rare. To make things worse, he started having a sore throat, pinning it on the cold, assuming it was a simple sore throat that would heal quickly with medication. The filming of the episode that would announce the winner of the show would take place three days later, he had time to heal by then. But the truth was quite different and repeating in such conditions were not recommended. 

The shooting began as soon as everyone settled. Eunkwang, installed in his place of King and behind his mask, addressed to the competitors messages of support that he wasn't feeling at all. The second round went off without a hitch then the third round, revealing the faces of the losers. All sorts of celebrities participated, singers, idols, actors, comedians, models. It was sometimes amazing to see people who did not have a career in music singing that well. 

The final round took place in the most palpable tension. Everyone wondered if the King would retain his place again or if he would be dethroned after all this time. As usual, the challenger was the first to start. He had to admit, he sang wonderfully well, he could very well have been King if his opponent was not Eunkwang. The latter came down and stood on stage, waiting for the music to begin and he would leave the notes he would produce wandering in the studio to reach the public. Suddenly, his sore throat accentuated to the refrain but he went through the pain. He had repeated enough, he knew how to make it go unnoticed. However, at the next long high note, his voice cut short. He was stunned in surprise, he couldn't produce any sound and his throat was so on fire that he put his hand instinctively on his neck. Everyone around him wondered what was happening to him, but he couldn't articulate a single word. Then, Michael, who usually stayed behind during the shooting, stood in front of him. 

“You succeeded, you were better than everyone else. But don't you think it's a bit arrogant to want to be the best? Know that no one is better than God. Look where this led you.”

Michael's face twisted into a malicious smile. The contract was concluded. He had given everything to be recognized the best. But the angel had taken nothing, Eunkwang lost it himself. At least Thea would be relieved, he could no longer speak to testify to his existence. He could always write, of course, but it was not as if he would be believed, he would most likely be taken for a fool. His plan had worked as expected. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious that I rushed the end, after the part with Thea, isn't it? I didn't have much time left before Ilhoon's birthday, it was getting longer than expected and I couldn't write anymore, I was constantly thinking about chapter two in my head… >-<"
> 
> I used some references hehe.  
>  Sphere = Cube  
>  The duet show: Duet Song Festival  
>  The show with masked singers: King of mask singer

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not always doing sad endings haha, I'm just following my old fiction which isn't an happy one so it became like this… x)


End file.
